Turn on the lights
by ChaseyLover
Summary: Tasha sets the tree, Bree and Adam pack their presents, Leo's helping with the decorations and Donald's still buying presents. But where's Chase? That's something they've been wondering for two months. He left after the fight, and never came back.Will he ever forgive them for what they said? Will they forgive him for what he said? Christmas is about forgiving... (Two-shot)
1. The fight

**Sup POTATOES! Look at that! My first Two-shot! YAY! SO I'm sorry for not updating any stories for a long time, again. But I'm just really busy with Christmas and buying presents and stuff. I also won't be able too update any other stories until Friday. Friday's story is going to be 'The Bionic Nutjob' and I putted a question in my A/N so please check it out then! :D Now let us start with the Christmas story!**

* * *

><p>Chase sat in the dark. It was cold and it looked like it was going to snow. Which it can't because he lives in California. Still, the wind was icy and was making the oh-so-familiar whistle sound as it whooshed by. Chase sat under the bridge, his new temporary ho<p>

me. Every now and then, Chase considers: going back home and apologise. But then he realises that it wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault. He didn't start the fight, he didn't ask for it to happen, he didn't expect he would ever tell his family such personal stuff. But he did, and now they think he turned evil.

"_Sometimes I wish I _did_ join Douglas when he saved me from the avalanche!'_

The thought has been repeating in his head for these past two months. Maybe, he shouldn't have said it. Maybe, he better shut his mouth that moment. But he didn't, he couldn't. And now, he said it. And he regrets it. He never wanted to become evil. Too join Douglas. Too fight his family. Words you'd never expect them too say to him, have been exchanged through their whole fight. It made him leave. It made him sad. It made him angry. It made him feel like he was worthless. But instead of asking yourself: 'What kind of fight did they have that made Chase leave?' We'll just go to where everything went wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>-2 months ago-<strong>

"Good mission guys! You got everyone out!" Mr Davenport said as he high-fived Adam and Bree. He then walked over to Chase. "You didn't do as I told you to." He says coldly.

"I'm sorry Mr Davenport. But if we did that, the mission must've taken twice as long. And we wouldn't be able to get everyone out then. So I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Mr Perfect saves the day again. I've thought this plan through several times, and you're doubting it?"

"No, no, no. Mr Davenport, it's not like that at all! I just thought my way was faster." Chase answered, trying not to get Donald mad.

"Yeah, I get it. You're perfect! You always have the best plans in the world! Well you could've done it my way this one time you know!" Donald said. He was starting to get furious. Bree and Adam sat uncomfortable at the bar stools.

"Well Adam and Bree agreed with my idea!" Chase says. Donald looks towards them, and both of them stiffen immediately.

"Guys?" Chase asks his siblings desperately.

"Mr Davenport we never agreed with his idea. We thought it was your idea." Bree says.

"Yeah, I thought you made that plan." Adam agrees. Both of them were scared Donald would scream at them too if they agreed with Chase. Though, Chase looked at them in disbelief as his heart slowly crumbles. And still, he understood why they did it. On their previous mission, Mr Davenport came with a hideous plan. It would've got them all killed. So Chase made up his own plan, which made Donald as angry as now. And instead of grounding him, he slapped Chase in the face. Even now his cheek was still a little blue. He expected Donald to slap him again this time, but he didn't. Still though, alcoholics are unpredictable. In case you didn't know, Donald started drinking three months ago.

Donald turned back to Chase, and gave him an unreadable look. Chase stepped backwards so Donald wouldn't be able to slap him again, when he suddenly bumped against one of Donald's inventions. It fell to the ground and broke.

"Mr Davenport I'm so-" But Chase wasn't able too finish his sentence, because he got slapped in the face again. This time it was _that_ hard, that it made him fall to the ground. Chase glanced at Adam and Bree and saw their shocked faces. Chase slowly got up his feet again.

"Why did you do that?! This is going to cost a fortune!" Donald screamed at Chase.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Chase slowly says.

"You always ruin everything!" Donald screams at Chase, furious. Chase gasps and takes a few more steps backwards, making sure he doesn't bump against another invention.

"Why did I even save you from Douglas?" Donald says as he picks up its broken pieces.

Tears well up in Chase's eyes as he hears this.

"Mr Davenport" Adam and Bree say after they gasp.

"What? I'm telling the truth." Donald simply says.

Tears start streaming down Chase's face. He looks at his uncle in disbelief.

"Sometimes I wish I _did_ join Douglas when he saved me from the avalanche!" Chase screams, immediately regretting what he just said. Donald looked up, surprised at what his nephew said.

"What did you just say?!" He says, charging at Chase.

"Mr Davenport, I take it back I didn't-" **-SLAP-** another giant slap in Chase's face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He screams at Chase. Bree and Adam walk towards their two fighting family members. First they look at Donald, and a little bit of hope lights up in Chase's heart. _They're finally going to stand up for me_. Chase thought. That was until they looked at Chase. Bot of their eyes were cold, and full of hate.

"How could you say that…" Adam mumbles silently.

"Adam. I didn't-"

"You're our brother! How could you even _consider_ joining Douglas?!" Bree screams.

"Guys, I didn't mean it…" Chase answers.

"I never liked you anyways…" Bree says as she turns around and leaves the lab.

"I'd rather like you _dead_ than to see you ever again…" Adam says as he follows Bree.

"Look at that, your own siblings don't even love you. What a surprise." Donald says as he grins evilly. He kicks Chase a few times hard in the stomach, and then leaves the lab himself.

Chase lets himself fall to the ground, and curls up into a little ball. He starts crying.

"Why me?" He asks himself.

"Why am I always the one who does things bad?" He asks himself once again.

"How could Mr Davenport say he never wanted to save me? How could Bree say she never liked me? How could Adam say he'd rather want me_ dead_ instead of seeing me ever again?" Chase stays down the lab for another fifteen minutes, when he suddenly realises.

"They would never say those things just because I said I wanted to become evil. Being evil doesn't mean you want that person dead, does it? Mr Davenport's brother is evil, but he never wanted Douglas to die, did he? So there must be another reason…" Chase thinks for a minute.

"I get it now, they don't want me dead because I said I wanted to become evil. They want me dead because they don't like me, because they don't care about me, because they don't _love _me… I've always been the _useless_ brother, the _weak _one. They always doubted me for being good, because I look that much like Douglas. Maybe I shouldn't stay here. Find my own place. Start a new life. It's not like they're going to miss me. They'd rather have me dead. And I'm useless in the missions anyway so what's the matter?" Chase asked himself. He stood up and walked towards the elevator, he was going to make the biggest choice of his life. Leave his family, forever.

But was this really what he wanted? Did he really want to leave his family?

_They hurt you._ Was an inner voice that talked to Chase. _They think you're useless. They don't like, care or love you._ The voice said again. Then, there it was, the one thought Chase never wanted to hear nor think in his whole life._ They don't want me._

Chase confidently walked into the elevator, and pressed the button that said 'up' The elevator doors 'binged' and Chase walked out. Adam, Bree and Leo sat on the couch. Adam and Bree gave a cold glare at Chase, while Leo looked more confused. He inspected Chase's bruises on his face the moment Chase passed by. Leo smiled friendly when he made eye contact with Chase. But Chase just glared at Leo. He didn't know why he did that; maybe it was just because he was feeling down. Instead of throwing back a cold glare at Chase, Leo looked at him in concern. He knew something was up, because the two of them were very close. Still he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Chase. Somehow through the whole switching expressions from Leo, Chase felt a little happier. He knew he had to leave the person that knew him the best behind. But he had to. Which made him sad again. But then the happiness came back. Chase could leave the house, but that didn't mean he left his friendship with Leo behind.

Chase looked at Leo for another two minutes when Bree suddenly said

"Why are you still here?!" Chase gave a cold glare at Bree, and while Leo looked confused at Bree, Chase smiled at Leo. Letting Leo know he still cared about him.

Then Chase heard Donald and Tasha walking down the stairs. He quickly grabbed some money from his wallet, and put it in a bag. He rushed out of the house without looking at anyone. The last thing he heard wad Leo screaming after him.

"CHASE! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Chase walked on the road, happy that he could release all his stress. It was not like he was going to need to stay away forever, right? Just a few days, three or four at least. Then he could go back, and everything would be the same again. Maybe Donald would've stopped drinking by then.

_Three or four days, that should do!_ Chase thought, as he walked further.


	2. Not by looks, by deeds

**Sup POTATOES! I'm sorry but I can't do any SHOUT-OUTS today. It's Christmas and my mom wants me to be, what she calls it 'Social' So Sorry! :3 I noticed I hade a lot of grammar mistakes in the first chapter. Which I don't understand because when I wrote that chapter the mistakes weren't there yet… …strange… **

**Speaking of Christmas. I'd like to wish you ALL a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope all of you will have a good time today, and I hope you all get very nice presents! I want to thank ****Mbavcrocks12**** for giving me an awesome idea for a new story! Also, I'll try to do the SHOUT-OUTS in one of my other stories! Now on with the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>So now we're back where we started this story. Under the bridge, on Christmas Eve. Chase has been wondering if he should go back and apologize, or if he should just stay here.<p>

_You could also just knock on Jack's door. Remember? He invited you._

Chase remembered Jack's offer. But he couldn't accept it. The guy has done so much for him these past two months. Chase was even surprised how Jack reacted the moment Chase told him he was bionic…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_One week after Chase ran from home, he settled himself under the bridge. He watched as the cars drove by, and then noticed something. In every car are different people, and every person has his own story. You can say that if the FBI catches you using your bionics, they take you. But they could also accept it and become your friend. You could say people who kill other people on purpose, are bad. But they could be sick in their head, and never mean to do it. Every person has his own story; every person has his own character. So never underestimate people by their looks, but by their deeds._

"_AAAAAAAH!" A loud scream snapped Chase out of his thoughts._

_He looked around anxiously, seeing if a car or something would hit anyone. But there wasn't._

"_AAAAAH!" He heard again, now he knew the source of the scream. It started somewhere above, but it got lower and lower every second. Chase, again, looked around. But this time more above the ground. _

_Then he saw it, a man was falling off of the bridge. Chase didn't think twice and used his molecular kinesis to hold the man in the air. He slowly moved his arm down, as the man slowly approached the concrete floor._

_Once the man was on the ground, Chase ran towards him. _

"_Sir, are you ok?" Chase asked as he helped the man up to his feet._

"_Yes, thanks to you uhm…" The man held out his hand._

"_Chase, Chase Davenport." Chase finished for him, shaking the man's hand gratefully._

"_FBI agent Jack Steward." The man answered, taking out his penning and showing it to Chase. It was kind of hard to read it in the dark, but eventually chase managed to it._

"_Ugh! Those stupid people just pushed me off that bridge! So uhm… how did you do it?" The man asked Chase, as he putted away his penning._

"_Do what?" Chase asked the man as he looked at him in confusion._

"_How did you let my fly in the air?" The guy asked._

"_Umm… I… Well…" This was the moment of truth. Chase was worse in telling lies._

"_I'm bionic…" Chase said. The man looked at Chase in surprise._

"_Bionic? What's that?" He asks Chase as he sits on the floor. _

"_Bionic is…" And Chase started explaining every little thing about bionics and the missions they go to._

"_Please don't take me away." Chase begged the man._

"_Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The man assured Chase as he laid his hand on Chase's shoulder._

"_So… how come you're under a bridge?" The man asked Chase._

"_Because my family doesn't want me anymore…" Chase answers, at the point of crying._

"_Really? That must be a terrible family, because you look like a sweet person." Jack says._

"_Thanks, I'll explain it to you another time. Because right now, I don't feel like it. Sorry." Chase says. Jack smiles softly._

"_That's okay, you can talk to me about whenever you want." He assures Chase._

"_Thanks." Chase answers._

* * *

><p>Ever since, Jack comes by everyday to give Chase some water and food. Chase also explained that he glitches a lot now that he doesn't have his capsule. Through the two whole months, Chase glitched seven times when Jack was present. Still he didn't invite Chase in his house, because his partner was a very strict FBI agent. And he would have turned Chase in the moment he figured out he was bionic. But Jack's partner would be gone for Christmas, so Chase could visit Jack if he wanted. Still, he wanted to try to make it up with Adam, Bree and Donald.<p>

"Let's get this over with." Chase says as he stands up and walks home.

When he arrives, he suddenly is unsure about what he was going to do. There's a chance he'll be rejected. But at least he could go celebrate Christmas with Jack. He just hoped his family forgave him. He slowly, but loudly, knocks on the door. He could see the knob move as someone unlocked the lock on the door. The door flew open and there stood, Leo.

"Chase!" He happily said as he hugged Chase tightly. "I'm so happy you're here!" Chase let out a sigh of relief; his stepbrother didn't give up on him yet.

"Leo, who is it?" He could hear Bree ask, as Adam walked with her towards the door.

"It's Chase!" Leo screams happily.

"Oh…" Bree said slowly. Chase's face saddened immediately.

"Chase, please listen-"

"No you guys listen first. I regret what I said back then. That I wanted to join Douglas. I didn't mean it; it's just that I said it out of desperation. I would never join Douglas. Only if he becomes good, then I'll accept it." Bree and Adam chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I never wanted you dead. I just didn't dare to stand up for you. I'm sorry, I'm your big brother and I was scared to stand up for my little brother. I just didn't want to be slapped by Mr Davenport." Adam said to Chase as he hugged him.

"It's okay. It's not nice to be slapped by your uncle…" Chase said as he chuckled again.

"I'm sorry too. I really like you Chase. I just didn't want to get blue cheeks as you did, because then no other boy would go out with me anymore." Bree said, a little ashamed of her reason.

"Of course! You need to look perfect when you go out with boys." Chase joked.

"So… where is Mr Davenport?" Chase asked them.

"Oh. He's buying some Christmas presents, last minute." Leo said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"LEO! COULD YOU HELP ME WITH THE TREE?! THAT STUPID THING WON'T STOP FALLING!" We heard Tasha scream.

"Is she like this every Christmas?" Chase asked Leo.

"You'll get used to it." Leo assures Chase. He nodded.

"MOM I CAN'T, CHASE IS HERE!" Leo screamed back.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT?" Tasha screamed back. The four kids heard a loud crash as Tasha came running into the living room.

"CHASE!" She screamed happily.

"Oh my God. I thought you'd never come back. It's been two months!" She screams as she hugs Chase.

"I'm sorry, I was just unsure about what choice I should make." Chase told Tasha.

"You don't mean between Mr Davenport and Douglas do you?" Bree asked.

"NO. I just wasn't sure if I could come back here…" Chase said.

"Of course you can!" Tasha said.

"I'm just scared for Mr Davenport." Chase said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't be, I'll protect you this time! I promise!" Adam assures Chase.

"Thanks!" Chase says.

"Come on, let's go set the tree." Leo said.

"Yeah!" Adam, Bree and Chase said in unison. They ran to the tree.

Tasha walked over to the kitchen, to make the dinner. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Tasha walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, this is the FBI. Are you Tasha Davenport?" The FBI agent asked.

"Yes… why?" She asked, a little scared.

"It's about your husband." The agent said.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked concerned.

"You know he's been drinking right?" Tasha nodded.

"Well, he tried to kill someone in the mall. He's in jail now and won't get out until he's not addicted to alcohol anymore." The agent said.

"Could I talk to the kids too?" The agent asked.

"Yeah, sure… KIDS THERE'S SOMEONE FOR YOU AT THE DOOR!" Tasha was at the point of crying after she heard this. Adam, Bree and Leo rushed over to the door, but Chase stumbled after them. Pieces of metal were stuck to his skin.

When Chase arrived at the door, Adam, Bree and Leo knew the news. Chase looked at the FBI agent, and smiled.

"Chase." The man said, smiling at how ridiculous Chase looked.

"Jack." Chase said, smiling. Tasha, Adam, Bree and Leo looked at the both of them in disbelief and confusion.

"Your Magnetism App again?" Jack asked, he was at the point of bursting out laughing.

"Be happy your belt is still on your pants. I don't ever want to see what's under that pants ever again." Chase said, backing away.

"How'd-" Tasha asked as she pointed with a shaking finger at Jack.

"It's a long story." Chase interrupts Tasha. "Jack, would you like to celebrate Christmas with us tonight?" Chase suggests.

"Umm… I don't know-"

"Come on! Otherwise you're home alone." Chase says.

"Fine." Jack answers. "Can I help?" He asks.

"You can help with the tree." The four say in unison.

So they set the tree, after three hours. Decorations and lights everywhere. It was a beautiful Christmas for the Davenport/Dooley and Steward family.

It was the best Christmas Chase could ever wish for. And thus, never judge someone by their looks, but by their deeds. And so, has Chase made someone's Christmas one to never forget. Jack will always stay Chase's friend. Even though Jack's a lot older than Chase, he still was there when he needed help the most. And that's what was important to Chase. Having friends who're there for you when you need them, and having a family who loves you. (Except for Donald then…)

_The End_


End file.
